


Boxing Kylo Ren/盒装开罗人

by KitschStatue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Amputation, Amputation Kink, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 他很快就能变成完整的Kylo Ren了。





	Boxing Kylo Ren/盒装开罗人

**Author's Note:**

> 囚禁快递员的梗，标题来自Boxing Helena

Ben Solo离家出走的第二周就后悔了。他从学校逃了出来，因为不想完成家人的期待，不想变得更安定更细心更严肃，近乎苦行僧。或许他不是母亲的孩子。偶尔Ben会这么想，然后为自己有过这样的想法而既愧疚又窃喜。

但现在Ben想回家。

他偷偷调整了一下重心，感觉到自己的膝盖和肘部刺痛，腰背更是又僵又酸，更别说被强行撑开塞紧的屁股。

不知道多久之前，他为了一天的饭钱奔波，来这里送快递，却被那个阴沉的姜发男人注射了麻醉剂，从此像只狗一样拴在地下室，肌肉松弛剂使他浑身无力，臀瓣中间的小洞更是被塞进了末端是尾巴的肛塞。

今天他的面前被摆着摄像机。Ben不知道它什么时候会开机。

或许他真的是个无关紧要的娃娃。Hux走进来，蹲下身来松开他阴茎上的绑带时Ben心想。他稍微低头就能看到自己坚硬的阴茎，自由地突出于身体之外，像个天然玩物，一个木偶。他已经被折磨了无数个小时，被悬在高潮的边界，不上不下地吊着，因贪得无厌而被地狱的烈火焚烧。

Hux把射精的权力还给Ben。Ben有那么一秒愿意去亲吻他的靴子。精液溅到地下室的混凝土地面时，他小时候背过的圣诗正在脑内沸腾。他感觉Hux正在将他焚烧，他正在变炽热，变成牺牲[1]……他在令人窒息的、令大脑沸腾的快感里知晓了放弃自尊的奇迹。他双手被反绑，跪在地上，却在攀登天堂；向邪恶的Hux缴械投降，却保证了轻而易举的快乐。他明白了，必须服从，才能快乐。而要快乐，必须等待命令。他是睡美人，是灰姑娘，是被锁在塔里的宝物，是在狮子爪下鲜血淋漓的圣布兰丁，只有堕入最卑贱的深渊才能保证获得最甜蜜的胜利。

这和被单纯的施虐不同，被虐待者只是怀着反叛的心情屈服于命运，而Ben呢，他却有接受合谋的诱惑。是否做Hux的乖狗狗，他就可以逃避Ben Solo这个名字要求他承担的一切？是否只要听话，这种快乐就会永无尽头？

他屁股里的塞子被取出来了。现在Ben像个破了口的玻璃瓶，从合不拢的穴口里流出来粘腻的润滑剂。这是这么多天里Hux第一次操他。这也是Ben第一次被操。被绑缚住的手腕生疼，他现在像个大娃娃，蠢笨地栽在地上，面孔扭曲，为Hux正在进入的阴茎发着抖。

Hux堪称是温柔地抹去他滴下的眼泪，甚至解开他被绑在背后的手腕，但语气里却总是带着尖锐的嘲笑。“你以前做过这种事吗？”

Ben怯懦地摇头。他怎么会做过这种事？对他要么严厉要么撒手不管的父母也没有教过他，人怎么能赤裸相对如野兽？

“成年人都会做这种事。”

大龄处男Ben咬紧嘴唇，用沙哑的声音反驳，“我父母不做那种事。”他试图想象自己的出生：他们去医生那里，脱去衣服，捂住眼睛，然后手术刀割开皮肉，再用线把他们缝起来。

Hux不与他争论，只是更用力地操进去，把这种事的每一个细节都强硬地呈现给Ben。 Ben发出一声噎住一样的抽泣。他知道Hux是对的。他突然为自己感到羞耻，感觉自己正在变成另一个人，他感觉自己正在化蛹。这让他感到不安：这一切结束之后，他还是那条毛毛虫吗？或者长出翅膀之后，他还是他吗？他还认得自己吗？

不管怎样，改变发生了。因为快感、因为羞耻、因为他这副被强奸的姿态，因为Hux捅进来的阴茎。看似无聊的抽插里，快乐升起来了，他感到自己是把被高热的黄油刀切开的奶酪片，黏糊而灼热。他现在不再思考Ben Solo这个存在了。他获得了新的意义。他懂事起来了，意外得知了上帝和恶魔是一路货色。他什么都不懂，又什么都想要。

“或许你母亲正在看直播。”

Ben抬起头，看到录像机的指示灯正闪着可怕的红光。他僵硬了，却只能抱紧Hux，他感觉到了Hux单薄的肩膀。他的心里突然涌起了对Hux的恨。Hux是一罪犯，是卑鄙的暴君，是空虚的自我主义者。但Hux又是赋予他快乐、赋予他新的价值、扬起军刀给Ben指出前路的指挥官。

他一次又一次高潮，快乐到几乎把自己的脑浆都射出去。这种吊诡的联想里，他真切地感受到自己是被扶上王位的奴隶。他从未感觉Ben Solo这个存在有过如此丰富的意义：这一瞬间，他是被揪掉花瓣的玫瑰，是散发着腐烂的甜香的桃子，是将破未破的过熟浆果，是被水手用小刀撬开壳的鲜嫩牡蛎。

Hux最后一次射进来，摄像机依旧工作着。Hux又用肛塞把Ben塞紧、用绳子把他绑好了。现在Ben又成了一个待拆封的娃娃，只是已经不像之前那么干净。他为Ben注射了少量麻药。Hux的解剖刀靠近了Ben大腿的皮肤，然后缓缓施力，Ben的皮肤就像是被塑料小刀划开的芝士蛋糕，平滑地分离开了，流出血来。

“不！”Ben摇头尖叫，拼命挣扎。

“你会那么想是因为你是Ben Solo。”Hux用截肢刀切断他的肌肉，切断软组织，剥离骨膜，“那是不对的。”

只有以一根绝对的垂直线为参照才能说明其他线是斜的。

Hux现在把自己确立为了唯一的绝对的标准，他总是对的，因为他是Hux，而Ben总是错的，因为他是不完整的，是有缺陷的，是相对于Hux而存在的某种附属物。

放弃自我。被Hux喜欢的、比Ben强大得多的Kylo Ren在心里对Ben Solo说道，你将变得无所不能。

Hux用拉钩将大腿骨中段附近的软组织拉向近端。他的动作很轻巧，Ben察觉到那种尖锐的难以忍受的痛楚其实拥有美好的波形。

Hux拿起了骨锯。

不幸的深渊里，最美妙的胜利即将到来了。令人牙酸的锯木头一般的声音里，Ben Solo在泪水里承认了自己是Kylo Ren。

他很快就能变成完整的Kylo Ren了。

 

[1]引自圣特里萨为耶稣写的圣诗


End file.
